Auras
by Blitzindite
Summary: Every Ego had an aura. It didn't matter whether the aura affected them or not. It didn't matter if the aura's appearance could give you chills. It didn't matter whether or not the aura even had a use. For many, they were just a simple way to garner attention from the others because, honestly, they were very distracting no matter whose it was.


**AN:** This list of headcanons is linked to my fic 'The Outside', which you can find on my profile. This was written so that the main fic doesn't become an info-dump.

* * *

Every Ego had an aura. It didn't matter whether the aura affected them or not. It didn't matter if the aura's appearance could give you chills. It didn't matter whether or not the aura even had a use. For many, they were just a simple way to garner attention from the others because, honestly, they were _very_ distracting no matter whose it was.

Some auras glowed, others like pale clouds in comparison. Some were loud, others had a smell, while there were even ones that had defined shapes instead of just a surrounding cloud for the Ego it belonged to.

Some Egos used their auras constantly, or they at least became visible when they used their abilities. Some allowed theirs to show so rarely that the others tended to forget what they even looked like.

The appearance of an aura most often linked directly to an Ego's abilities, but there were a few that instead linked to their personality itself or means of creation to find its appearance. Most were only visible light, while a few of them were near-solid, or somewhere in between.

Never, not once, were two Egos recorded to have identical auras.

* * *

Every Ego possesses an aura. Alphabetically by name, they are as follows:

-Antisepticeye: (visible light +sound; warps reality) Anti's aura is a pixellated, dark green cloud. Bits of this cloud often break apart from the rest, or lines of static cut through the cloud, to give it the appearance that it's glitching. It also emits the sound of static. Against popular belief, his aura itself actually has no affect on technology and is just visible light. He can really only use it to get someone's attention. Though it has no physical effect, the area immediately surrounding him will also appear as if glitching. This is only a result of the aura's appearance when something is seen through it, however, and the area will actually remain untouched.

-Bim Trimmer: (visible light +heat) Bim's aura is like a spotlight, and more than likely the brightest out of the others, or at least one of them. It's a bright yellow-white color and follows his steps from an invisible source above his head. He can flash it at another Ego in order to get their attention, and will also use it during filming. This aura also gives off a bit of heat, as a real spotlight would.

-Bingiplier: (electrical form +danger) Bing's aura is the same yellow-orange of his eyes and logo. It becomes visible first with sparks that fly from his frame like a warning to back off. Those sparks are then replaced by long tendrils of electricity that can lash out at surrounding machines. This aura can become dangerous if he's within range of other machines, and can also deal a nasty shock if it touches someone else. He is the only Ego whose aura itself can never be safe to the touch.

-Chase Brody: (smoke form +scent) Chase's aura is a dark gray cloud resembling that left after a gun has been fired, but in a much larger volume in order to fully surround him. His aura is thick and difficult to see through and carries the scent of gunpowder. When he becomes agitated, then the smoke will thicken and scent become overwhelming; anyone within its range will likely start choking on it. He can use his aura both as a means to draw attention or to get out of a situation since it can completely shroud him if he gets emotional enough.

-Darkiplier: (smoke form +sound; warps reality) Dark's aura is the most well-known considering his is always visible. It's a very dark gray and resembles shadows or smoke, depending on how it moves around him. Flashes of red and blue are sparsed throughout it to give a disorienting effect. The high-pitched ringing it gives off really doesn't help, either. Most of the time, it's in a state where things can pass through it with ease, though he can make it more solid in order to move things with it. And trust the word of those it's been used on: It fucking _hurts_ if he decides to strike you with it. He's the only Ego who can't make his aura 'disappear'. If he doesn't want it visible, he instead has to force it into acting as his shadow. His aura also warps reality, draining the color from anything it touches. Once his aura no longer touches it, however, the color will return as if nothing happened.

-Ed Edgar: (solid form +sound) Ed's aura resembles a dust cloud and is of the same color as one. The wind that whips it around him is nonexistent, but it still looks like it might as well be. His aura resembles a dust cloud so closely that it stings the eyes of anyone unlucky enough to be in range, or blows accessories right off their heads. Unlike some of the others with solid auras, when he lets it 'disappear', any dust it left behind on other things will fade out as well. When active, wind will howl from within the aura itself. His aura is good for not only silencing a room, but driving others out of one and away from him.

-Edward Iplier, Dr.: (visible light only) Doc's aura is a glowing, white cloud of particles. These particles make it appear to sparkle if they catch the light from the right angle. Its very distracting to look at since the particles are in constant movement, so he'll use his aura to distract one of the others in order to give them a shot/force them to take something if they're not cooperating.

-Google, Blue: (visible light +sound) Blue's aura is the same color as his respective color on the Google logo (matching his eyes and shirt). It looks like electricity sparking from his frame (looks like Bing's, but remains close to Blue's body instead), but has no physical form and is actually completely harmless. It gives off a sound like crackling electricity and is only good for gaining attention.

-Google, Green: (visible light +sound) Green's aura is the same color as his respective color on the Google logo (matching his eyes and shirt). It looks like fizzling static: Bursting to life in quick flashes and then ultimately dying out again all around his frame. It has no physical form and is completely harmless. It gives off a sound like sizzling wires, as if damaged wiring were splashed with water. His aura is only good for gaining attention.

-Google, Oliver: (visible light +sound) Oliver's aura is the same color as his respective color on the Google logo (matching his eyes and shirt). It looks like glowing code floating around him; lines of 1's and 0's flickering between each other so quickly it's impossible to tell what the codes are actually supposed to be. It has no physical form and is completely harmless. It gives off a sound resembling that of a failing computer: A nasty clicking/drilling sound. It is only good for gaining attention.

-Google, Red: (visible light +sound) Red's aura is the same color as his respective color on the Google logo (matching his eyes and shirt). It looks like white noise surrounding him and can hurt the eyes to look at for too long. It has no physical form and is completely harmless. It gives off an angry popping sound at just the right frequency that it's harder on your ears than the ringing of Dark's aura. It is only good for gaining attention.

-Henrik von Schneeplestein, Dr.: (visible light +hot or cold) Schneep's aura tends to remind the others of a video game medic-class. It consists of a faint red mist, and within that mist are deep red crosses that float upward from the ground, and start fading again once they get past his head (his is likely the most 'cartoony' out of the others). The aura can also shift between being warm or chilled. He'll make it warm to help someone calm down, or cold as a way to make them uncomfortable/leave him alone. Aside from its temperature fluxes, it's not good for much else other than gaining attention.

-Host, the: (liquid form) Host's aura is ink-black and impossible to see through. And that's literally what it is, too: Ink. It drips to the floor at his feet, leaves dark stains on anything it touches. Only the Host himself will remain unstained by it as his aura falls around him, but never on him. Someone else can literally choke on it because the ink is thick and even blots, easily blocking airways. Host can make tendrils of ink reach farther out in order to use it for self-defense. Because of it, the others have referred to him as both Slenderman and Bendy in the past. His aura is one of the most destructive seeing as the ink stains are practically impossible to get out of things.

-Jackieboy Man: (visible light only) Jackie's aura glows acid-green and is like a misty cloud. When using any of his abilities, it makes his eyes glow this color. When prepping his Screech, then mist of his aura will spill from his mouth. To those unfamiliar with it, it's not uncommon for them to think his aura itself is acidic to the touch. It's actually completely harmless, however, and just used to gain attention or show that he's using his abilities.

-Jacques Septic: (liquid form) Jacques's aura is likely the most colorful of the others in that it resembles the color wheel; with red, blue, and yellow being the most prominent colors within it. His aura looks like painted wings that have been broken, and the paint will actually drip from those wings. The paint will remain on anything it drips on/the wings touch until he will his aura to 'disappear'; in which case, any paint that had gotten on things will fade. Jacques's aura is only good for gaining attention.

-Jameson Jackson: (visible light; warps reality) Jameson's aura is usually pulled tight against his body. Within the Egos' plane, almost none of them have even seen his true colors because of it! It turns everything within it film-reel gray, complete with film grains and even a Sepia filter that flickers throughout it. Anything within it is also silenced, like its owner, hence making Jameson's steps completely silent and honestly kind of dangerous if someone isn't paying attention and he hurts himself, since they won't be able to hear it. He treats his aura like a security blanket, shrouding the surrounding area with it and hiding from sight when he gets upset. (within humans' plane, he only makes it visible when in private, so is in full color and the heels on his dress shoes will actually click; he still walks pretty softly, however)

-Jim, News: (liquid form +scent) Of all the auras, Jim's is one of the most unsettling. It links directly to his main ability of being able to See death. His aura makes it look as if someone took a knife and sliced the air open around him, causing it to bleed. The blood drips from those 'gashes', accompanied even by the metallic scent. Wherever the blood drips will be stained—luckily, Wilford has gotten really good at cleaning such stains so it usually won't ruin anything. It never drips on Jim, and instead around him. The others find his aura so disturbing that he's ashamed of it and will almost never let it out.

-Jim, Weather ("Jimmy"): (visible light +sound) Jimmy's aura looks like a storm cloud: Dark, heavy, and like it could let out a downpour any moment. The cloud will occasionally light up, as if lightning were flashing from somewhere within, and thunder booms from it so loudly it even made Wilford jump the first time he saw Jimmy's aura. The aura itself is only visible light and can't be touched, but it's pretty good at getting attention.

-King of the Squirrels: (visible light +scent) The King's aura takes the joke "Squirrel!"/"Shiny object!" to a whole new level. His aura is white, and flashes like a strobe light (he can make it stop flashing at well). It's accompanied by the overwhelming scent of a musty forest or basement. It's only good for gaining attention, but does a very good job of that.

-Marvin the Magnificent: (smoke form; warps reality) Marvin's aura becomes visible any time he uses his magic. It's most obvious at his fingertips and eyes, as they'll start to glow bright blue. As can be assumed by his magic, his aura glows bright blue, and has a wispy/smoky appearance. His aura can be passed through (as long as it's not accompanied by a spell keeping one from doing so), though there will be slight resistance as if it were made of water. Any spells Marvin casts will have his aura moving away from his own body in order to surround the person/thing he's cast it on. He's the only Ego whose aura can completely leave his body. When looking through his aura, it makes the air look wavy—like a mirage on a hot day.

-Silver Shepherd: (visible light only) Silver's aura is white and silver, with the colors swirling evenly throughout it. It resembled fog that hangs on the ground, shrouding his feet and making it difficult to see the ground. He can use his aura to trip someone up, or to gain attention.

-Wilford Warfstache: (solid/visible light combination +scent) Wilford's aura has two-three parts to it at any given time. The 'main' part is just visible light: A bright pink cloud that surrounds him; from this cloud, wispy tendrils can reach out (they're unable to touch anything as, again, it's only light). The second that accompanies it no matter what is that it's candy-scented. The third is situational, depending on what ability he's using. That third part is the solid portion of the aura; that being, bright pink glitter. The glitter aspect of his aura _only_ comes into effect when he's teleporting—in which case, the glitter will rain down on the area he was just in, with a much smaller amount also showing up wherever he teleported to, as well. The other two parts of his aura (visible light and scent) are present at all times when either using his abilities or just bringing it into visibility. Only the glitter portion of his aura is solid, with the cloud only being visible light that won't affect anything.

-Yandereplier: (visible light +scent) Yan's aura is a soft lavender color, and has the appearance of mist. It has a strong lavender scent. His aura is only good for gaining attention or drawing his targets in with the scent of it. When using his ability that clouds his target's mind, the mist of his aura shifts into more of a fog.

* * *

Other Notes:

-Auras have to be released from time to time, otherwise the Ego will start feeling irritated, uncomfortable, upset, and/or on edge. The time they can go without needing to release their aura varies from Ego to Ego.

-When the Jims need to get someone's attention, Jimmy is the only one to ever use his aura to do so; the thunder does a pretty good job of it, too. When Jim needs to release his aura, he'll do it in their room with the door locked since the others are so disturbed by his. Usually by that point, he's in tears so his brother will have to hold him. Jimmy has lost a lot of his best shirts that way, since Jim's aura leaves nasty stains.

-When the Host has particularly powerful Visions in his sleep, his aura will lash out. Through the years, this has left his room with very little color to it since ink stains nearly everything within.

-Sometimes Wilford will teleport just to cover things/people in glitter. His aura tends to get on everyone's nerves because of it.

-Wilford and Dark's auras are so opposite that they can unintentionally make each other sick. It's bad enough for one to stand within the others aura. However, if one were to teleport the other, they would likely literally get sick to their stomach.

-Egos who rarely release auras (publicly): Dr. Iplier; the Googles; Chase; Schneep; Jacques; Jim; King; Silver


End file.
